


Ice cream for the Tipsy

by becharlatan



Category: B1A4
Genre: Canon Related, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Crossover, Eventual Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo gets jealous and all hell loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream for the Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the bunny plot. I blame Henry and his mischievous scheme towards Jinyougn during filming of 'Perseverance Goo Hae Ra'. I blame Dongwoo for being undeniably hot when he gets mad. I blame Jinyoung for being the best person in the entire world. /melts /evaporates alongside with my law books
> 
> And I know the title seems weird (and maybe irrelevant and confusing) I hope you'll get it.

Jinyoung steers the wheel, shakily, trying his best to control the grasp and pedal as each turn from the slightly effect of alcohol kicking in. Dongwoo on the other hand isn’t impressed. He’s agitated and if there’s one person he should hear explaining, it must be Jinyoung. But Jinyoung is, well Jinyoung is in the state of mild drunk to slightly sober and Dongwoo tries to focus his eyes on the street instead on his tipsy boyfriend who happened to just finished filming for his latest drama. 

It was past 1 am and Dongwoo jerks at Jinyoung, “Stop.” He sneers and Jinyoung looks at him with confused, half-lidded eyes. He does what he’s told to and halts at the middle of the road. Dongwoo seems unbothered by this because there’s no one around and seriously, who could be out in this time of hour? 

He opens the door and Jinyoung eyes him as he marches from the passenger’s side to Jinyoung’s door and opens it harshly, the door could pull apart. Jinyoung hiccups and blinks at him. 

He knows he should be sorry, but he also knows it is a part of how actors should bond because they’re filming and they had to portray roles that will sometime weird them out. But he doesn’t get it why Dongwoo got mad at him. He has no idea. Or maybe he has an idea. Or maybe he has but decides to just shut himself up. 

Dongwoo unbuckles Jinyoung’s seatbelt, and do they look weird, stopping before the intersection, the traffic light blinking yellow and there’s no one around. The cold breeze touches Dongwoo’s face and he stares at his boyfriend who’s looking up at him, still silent about the ruckus. 

He scoops Jinyoung, his arms nestling on Jinyoung’s back and thighs. Jinyoung freezes, tries to jerk, scream and fight, but really, those are not necessarily because he’s sure Dongwoo has a reason behind this. And the reason is most probably Jinyoung. And he's just silent about it. 

Dongwoo walks back to the passenger’s seat, and settles Jinyoung on the chair. He buckles the seatbelt and looks at Jinyoung who’s getting more sober now and eyes focused on the road. 

He gets in the car, takes over the wheel and dashes of quickly, flooring on the gas making Jinyoung jolt and grab on the handlebars on the ceiling. 

He knows why Dongwoo is mad and he knows he can’t just reason out things like this one because Dongwoo rarely gets jealous and jealousy isn’t something they encounter once in a while but surely, when Dongwoo gets jealous, all hell loose in Jinyoung’s mind. 

The 20-minute drive from the filming place to their dorm had been a 10-minute reckless and over speeding travel. Dongwoo parks the car and looks at Jinyoung who’s still staring straight outside, hands tight on the handlebar and heart racing a mile per minute. 

If silence can kill, it sure had slaughtered Jinyoung because Dongwoo’s silence is just petrifying. 

“D-Dongwoo, I—“ 

He is lost for words because Dongwoo is shoving his tongue inside his mouth, even before he can register what is happening. His brain slowed down for a couple of minutes because all he knows is how good it feels to be kissed like this. Dongwoo’s hand is at the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the tongue after rounds of gaining dominance. 

Dongwoo can taste the beer and the beef lingering in Jinyoung’s mouth and it just annoys him even more, making him bite into Jinyoung’s lower lip and bruising it at the process. 

“D-Dongwoo,” Jinyoung mewls and places his hand on Dongwoo’s chest, trying to push him away. 

Dongwoo pulls back, lips swollen and eyes dark under the lust a few minutes of lip-locking with the man before him. Jinyoung tries to breathe in, his cheeks red and lips swollen, too. 

Dongwoo breaks the gaze and heads out first, leaving the keys in the seat. Jinyoung wants to say something, call out for his name but Dongwoo’s already in the elevator. He sighs at how Dongwoo can be stubborn at times. 

— 

After a quick shower and a couple of glasses of water, Jinyoung peeks at their bedroom trying to check if the others are well-rested. He closes the door lightly and heads to the couch. He needs to clear his head. 

So maybe, he’s been a total dick, but how can he just say no to Henry, his hyung, his co-actor. How can he say no to this mischievous and ever enthusiastic boy who asked him for a couple of rounds of beer and beef stew? 

Okay, so maybe he is a total ass because Dongwoo said he would pick Jinyoung after his filming. He even offered a night's rest to manager hyung and insisted that he’ll pick Jinyoung up (because they haven’t really had much time to talk or see each other, and recent video clips of Jinyoung and Henry maybe a little bit, just tiny little bit annoys him.) 

So Jinyoung knows he’s at fault but his head is just a total brag too because it keeps on spinning nonstop, everything around him swirls terribly. He sighs and closes his eyes. 

He has no guts to face Dongwoo tonight because he might end up crying, bawling and wailing like how Chansik would throw a tantrum fit and he doesn’t want that, on this time of hour, especially. 

But he wants to talk to Dongwoo and apologise for what happened and tell him that there’s nothing between him and Henry. Henry _is_ Henry. Everybody in the industry knows how much he’s in love with his violin. 

He doesn’t want to go to bed either, because just going to bed, and knowing that Dongwoo’s at the upper bunk is just horrifying. So he settles himself on the couch, with the lights on and a towel hanging loosely on his shoulders. He massages his temples when he hears the door click open and he turns around to see Dongwoo carrying a plastic bag of what seems like food and drinks and is that ice cream he sees? He sure is surprised. 

He doesn’t say anything when Dongwoo removes his shoes and walks to the kitchen. He closes his eyes, still massaging his temples when he hears Dongwoo’s hurried footsteps towards him. 

He opens his eyes and sees Dongwoo kneeling before him, handing him a cup of green tea. “This will help,” Dongwoo says and Jinyoung nods before parting his lips and Dongwoo tilts the cup carefully against Jinyoung’s lips. 

Dongwoo doesn’t seem to protest at the idea (because he always feed and help Jinyoung drink every single time, which sometimes makes the other three complain. ‘How come you’re treating leader-ssi like a baby, but not us?’ Chansik and Sunwoo would whine at times.) 

Dongwoo pulls Jinyoung’s hands and placed it around the cup before he gets up and walks back to the kitchen. 

Somehow, Jinyoung feels slightly guilty because he’s the one who had caused all the trouble and yet Dongwoo has been here, trying to help him with his drunkness and how he must muster himself up for tomorrow’s practice. 

“Tea and ice cream don’t seem a good combination,” Jinyoung tells when Dongwoo walks back, carrying a pint of of strawberry ice cream he knows Jinyoung loves. 

“Who says it’s for you?” Dongwoo counters and Jinyoung bites his tongue for even trying to give a lousy comment for starting up a conversation. 

Dongwoo sits beside him, and Jinyoung warms his hands around the cup. He steals glances at Dongwoo once in a while who's scooping down ice cream one after the other. He gulps at how mad Dongwoo have must been. 

He stares at the clock at the top of the screen. It’s a little past 2.30 and they are still up, both seem not to mind the dreading 8 am dance practice the next day. The silence is yet again, unbearable, and it's making Jinyoung suffer. 

Jinyoung places the cup on the coffee table and does one good thing he knows can melt Dongwoo’s annoyance at him (even better than the ice cream, of course). He moves closer Dongwoo and leans up to press a kiss on Dongwoo’s cheek. Dongwoo looks at him and he tries to smile apologetically. 

“I’m sorry. I truly am,” Jinyoung expands as he looks up at Dongwoo whose eyes turned from stern to soft orbs and smiling a small smile at him. 

“I didn’t know how to say no to Henry-hyung, really. How can I ever say no to his invitation?” Jinyoung explains, and when Dongwoo doesn’t respond, he continues, “I didn’t forget that you’ll be picking me up and I really wanted to see you. And I’m really sorry because I ruined tonight.” 

Jinyoung isn’t really the type who can mutter out words coherently on times like this but he tries his best to tell everything to Dongwoo and he’s just glad when Dongwoo places the pint of ice cream down the table and wraps Jinyoung in a warm and tight bear hug. 

“I’m sorry too, for overreacting.” Dongwoo says, “I just got furious seeing you a bit tipsy with Henry-hyung supporting you to stand. I don’t know. I’m sorry too.” 

Jinyoung understands. He sinks into the warmth, the alcohol totally replaced by the sleepy state. He looks up at Dongwoo who’s placing kisses on his face, he smiles at each and every bit of it. 

\-- 

Jinyoung doesn’t remember what happened after that. All he knows is when he woke the next morning, he's curled next to Dongwoo on his bed. He smiles, not really knowing the reason why and when Dongwoo stirs awake he eyes Jinyoung who’s staring quite intently at him. 

“You know,” Jinyoung croaks, his voice a bit raspy from the alcohol last night, “A jealous Dongwoo really is scary.” 

Dongwoo pouts and tries to cover them under the sheets. He tries to tickle Jinyoung, but Jinyoung swats his hands away. This is one of those mornings he enjoys the best; getting up a few minutes earlier than the usual time, with the peaceful snores of the rest and just him and Dongwoo awake to bask in the wonderful feeling of mornings. 

“I said I’m sorry,” Dongwoo says, pressing his nose in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. 

“And I said, I understand.” Jinyoung reassures him as he presses a kiss on Dongwoo’s cheek.


End file.
